Timeline
Terra: The 1st Period (1st to 22nd Century): *The golden age of space exploration (by mankind). *Exploration beyond Jupiter becomes ever frequent. *Development of numerous full-scale spaceports. *Regional battles on Earth raise concerns of global war. *The first space war. *Breakthrough of nanotechnology. *Politics in space colonies become a greater factor than what is decided on Earth. *Digitalization of the human consciousness. *Malfunctions related to AI operated spaceships reach its peak. *Activities of exploration increases at the frontier of the solar system (Kuiper Belt and Oort Cloud). *Evidence of an ancient life form (not from Earth) identified on a satellite near Jupiter. *Population of Moon reaches the 10 million mark. *One million people travel to space for leisure on a annual basis. *Millions migrate to Mars (earliest years of terra-formation technology). *First flight of an auto-controlled spaceship featuring a nuclear pulse propulsion system. *An elevator that connects the ground (on the equator) to a geostationary orbit located above the Earth makes its debut. The 2nd Period (23rd to 24th Century): *Abstraction of energy from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inflation_(cosmology)%7C Inflation Particles has been confirmed. Invention of the earliest Inflation Inverters which will eventually be used to power spaceships. *First successful i3 (i cube) Warp Engine. The ship launches from Jupiter space-port and successfully travels out of the solar system. *Theory of Relativity based on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge paper is offset, as the i3 warp development finalizes. *Discovery of space-adapted humans. Research shows that their DNA level has already evolved from its primitive form. *Start-up phase of Project MAYA - exodus to space relying on i3 warp navigation. Windless Age: About Ten Thousand Years (25th to 125th Century est.): *Use of Gravity Well becomes commonplace. *Forty thousand ships leave Earth in the midst of Project MAYA. *Boom of Cybernex technology. *Population decreases as fertility rate drops to an alarming rate. *Majority of the spaceships and colonies of the time are ruined and lost. Survivors are forced to wander aimlessly for decades until a liveable planet is discovered. *End of Cybernex civilization. Civilization of the Magellan Galaxy: Large Magellan Era (0): *Migration ship finds it way into the Large Magellanic Cloud and discovers Parmelia. *First Nation of Adis is established on Parmelia. Large Magellan Era (420): *Expedition to find new starlines in the Large Magellanic Cloud begins. *Technology to extract energy from the Starburst Sector is developed. Large Magellan Era (1220): *Discovery and colonization of the Escondido Sector. *Discovery of the Dead Gate. *An Epitaph is discovered for the first time by the people of this time period at Escondido Sector. The Great Expansion: Large Magellan Era (1500): *The Dead Gate is proven to be used as a Void Gate to travel (preform a Gate Jump) to distant sectors in space. *Discovery of the Enemonzo Sector achieved by the use of void gates. *Enemonzo establishes itself as an autonomous territory. *Countless voyagers seek new gates and territories to explore. *It is during this time that the first pioneers of Zero-G Dogs are recognized. *Establishment of the CTA (Cosmic Trade Authority), which immensely helps the activities of the Zero-G Dogs. Large Magellan Era (1560): *Discovery and colonization of Nacio Sector, followed by discovery of other sectors (Regeinland, Zenito, etc.) *Immigration ship finds its way into the Small Magellanic Cloud and discovers the Elgava Sector, which becomes the cornerstone of a new civilization. Colonial Period: Large Magellan Era (1560): *Extensive research is conducted to acquire knowledge on how the predecessors travelled through space. *The planet Zvenigorod becomes Elgava's capital. Large Magellan Era (1700): *The Elgavanians employ more ships to search and gain control of nearby areas. *Establishment of the CTA within the Small Magellanic Cloud. Large Magellan Era (1870): *Foundation of Adisism *The three sectors of Elgava unite and form Central Elegavan Forces. Large Magellan Era (1880): *Discovery of Void Gate within the Small Magellanic Cloud near the planet Lutsk. Large Magellan Era (1885): *The Space Pioneering Law which permits the person who first discovers a new planet to own and govern as their own property. Large Magellan Era (1940): *Political reforms in Adis transforms the country into a new nation of Adisism. *Religious movement of Adisism increases its power. * Large Magellan Era (1960): * Large Magellan Era (1970): * Large Magellan Era (2000): * Large Magellan Era (2120): * Large Magellan Era (2121): *Declaration of independence made by Kalymnos. Large Magellan Era (2300): *Struggle for leadership within the Nacio Sector between Enemonzo and Regeinland leads to numerous conflicts. *The Second Magellanic War. Large Magellan Era (2350): *Enemonzo increases allies to defeat Regeinland to end the Second Magellanic War. *Discovery of the Magallenic Stream. Large Magellan Era (2462): *Nacio sector loses 2/3 of its planets by a supernova outburst. *Migration to Nova Nacio begins. Large Magellan Era (2550+): *Present; The events of Infinite Space. *Fall of Demid Panfilov of Ropesk *Fall of Novogrod Pirates of Elgava *Fall of Cadmus II of Spetses *Irvest War, territorial disputes between Kalymnos and Nova Nacio *Lugovalian conquest of the SMC Source: *The Infinite Space Zero-G Commanders Guide http://dl.sega.com.s3.amazonaws.com/guide/infinite-space/infinite-space-zero-g-manual-us.pdf